The Glass House
by ashleyll4
Summary: Claire moves into a new town called Morganville after her parents are murdered y by vampires. Nobody knows the fact that she came for revenge or that she is a witch. Yeah I know the summary sucks but hopefully the story is better which has romance.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first time writing a fanfiction. All along I've been just reading other peoples work and thinking they're stories are awesome so, I thought why shouldn't I give it a try. If my story sucks please do say so but in the most respective way. I don't mind bluntness unless it's just plain rude. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

Chapter One: 

CPOV:

I come from a town called New Salem. I was peacefully living there until my parents were murdered in a house fire. They were murdered by vampires. For centuries witches and vampires have never gotten along, they were always out for each other's neck. I never really cared for going out and seeking blood that is until one of their kind murdered my parents for no reason. Right now I am on my way to a town called Morganville, a town where the vampires live just like New Salem where we witches live. I am easily able to move there due to my intelligence so the vampires don't mind my sudden move to their town. Also it's pretty normal for a human to move there since they need them to donate their blood for vampires to survive on. As the taxi driver goes past the welcome sign I snort at the message; "Morganville a place you'll never want to leave from". More like a town you can never escape from. The taxi driver drops me off at Morganville High School. I enter the building and go straight towards the office dragging my bags along.

General POV:

The secretary looks and asks "May I help you?" "Sure" Claire responds," I just moved here and wanted to sign in to the new school." The secretary said "In order to do that you must come with a parent\guardian- "the secretary stops talking when she looks up into Claire's eyes due to the mind control that Claire was subjecting her to. The secretary almost as if a new person smiles and says "I'll just need you to sign these papers and write down what classes you wish to take and my name is Mrs. Blake ".

"Hi Mrs. Blake my name is Claire Lovejoy and sure, no problem" Claire lies to her and after she finishes everything she asks Mrs. Blake if there are any places where she can live at and Mrs. Blake gives her a flyer of the Glass House where it says they're looking for someone to room for a $100\month. Perfect, Claire thinks and she heads out of the high school and heads on over there in another taxi. As she heads out she can't help but admire the beautiful home. She walks up the steps and knocks on the door and there opens a Goth looking girl. Her first thought was that she was a vampire but when she mumbles a few chants under her breath she's relieved to find a pulse.

The Goth girl exclaims "Hi, my name is Eve and please, please tell you're asking about renting a room here I desperately need another girl to dorm here I suffer enough with two boys—"she stops speaking at the sound of laughter. At first the Goth girl glares and asks why she's laughing feeling offended. Claire looks up and tells her she was laughing at her rambling and yes she wishes to ask about dorming feeling deep connection with the Goth girl named Eve. "My name is Claire Lovejoy by the way" Claire tells Eve as she walks in the door of the house known as the Glass House.

* * *

Yeah I know it was short but I just wanted to know if guys think I should continue or if my story sucks so much that I should go back to reading and stop writing.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried my best on this one and I made it longer than the last one. Thanks Zivgo for your review you motivated to make another chapter. I hope you all enjoy! And also I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2:

CPOV:

As I walk in the Glass House I notice a boy on the couch sleeping, that is until Eve went up next time and yelled in his ear "YO COLLINS"! He jumped from the couch and got in a defensive stance looking for danger and saw Eve laughing.

"Yo Gothic princess. Ever heard of waking someone up normally instead of yelling in their ear" he bickers at Eve. "Since when are you normal" she retorts. Just when he was about to say something back he glances at me probably noticing me for the first time and asks Eve "Who's that?" "Her name is Claire and she wanted to move in with us. Isn't that great?" Eve replies. He gives me a smile that made my stomach feel weird, almost like how I feel before a test. For a while we just stare at each other ignoring our surroundings until we hear a cough coming from Eve. We jump at the sound and look away blushing while Eve gave us a knowing smirk.

"Well judging from the stare off contest you both just had I'm guessing that means that Shane doesn't mind you staying here and I for one don't mind you staying here either so that means you can stay" Eve said with a wink. "So what do you say are you in?"

_So that's his name Shane, it's a nice name, wait no I shouldn't be thinking about that I should stick to the plan and that is to take out the vampire that murdered my parents._ While I was thinking this I didn't notice Eve calling my name "-laire, Claire!" she banged her fist on the table and I jumped saying "Yes! Sorry I didn't notice you were trying to get my attention I was spacing out and yes, I don't mind staying here."

"Ok, than it's final, here I'll show you around the house. Upstairs are the bedrooms, Oh and Shane can you bring her things upstairs to her room for me. The first bedroom is Michael's who I forgot to mention about he's the landlord of the house and our friend he's pretty nice I'm sure you'll guys get along the moment you meet. The next bedroom is mine and the next door leads to a bathroom which you should wake up early for because it's like war when you have to fight for the shower and the next room is Shane's I would open it and show you but the mess in there will scar you for life-""I heard that" Shane's voice bellowed out from below. "Good" Eve called back down. "As I was saying the next room is now your room. I know it looks a bit plain but we left it that way so you can decorate it the way you want it. Let's go downstairs and hang out until Michael comes back"

We were downstairs asking questions about each other or more like about me and I asked them questions. Shane asked how old I am and I replied that I was 16 and a sophomore at high school. As we kept on we heard the door open and shut and the voice yelling out "I'm home". In came a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and I assumed it was most likely Michael.

"Who's this?" asked Michael. "I'm Claire Lovejoy and I'm your new roommate" I responded. I lied about my name, it's actually Claire Danvers but if I were to say that, that might put me in danger because my last name is known to be a witch's last name. One thing that caught my attention was the deathly pale complexion Michael had. _No please, please don't tell me he's one of them_. I murmur a chant that surrounds Michael in a magic circle that only I can see and unfortunately I couldn't find a pulse. "Nice to meet you Claire and as probably know I'm Michael, the landlord of the house. Is something wrong?" he asks me. He was probably asking me due to me turning pale. _Come on Claire suck it up, to find your parents murderer you'll have to talk to vampires in a nice manner. _"Yes I'm fine and it's nice to meet you too" I responded. _There now was that so hard._

SPOV:

I'm glad Claire moved in with us I can tell we're all going to real close and there's just something about her that makes me want to stick with her. She's beautiful and seems smart but that's not it, I can't really put my finger on it. We decided to order in some Chinese food and went to the kitchen to eat. We were all talking to each other and it felt comfortable. We were all talking about our parents and that's when we ask Claire what kind of people her parents are just as she was about to scoop in more food into her mouth. She becomes still and puts her spoon down, _hmm weird_.

CPOV:

Damn I was hoping I would never have to come across that subject. I look up from plate and tell the whole table "My parents are dead". Eve gasps in shock and puts her hand up to her mouth eyes wide. Shane and Michael's eyes were also wide probably from not expecting to hear that. I sigh and decided I could I guess tell them part of the truth. "They were murdered by vampires. I come back home and as I come back I noticed an ominous orange glow in the distance. I start speeding hoping and praying that it wasn't my home and as I got nearer I see my home engulfed in flames. I could hear their screams and I rushed towards the house trying to save them. As I got near the house the house exploded in flames and I can no longer hear my parents suffering." As I look up I'm surprised to see Eve crying and Shane and Michael with tears in their eyes. I was mostly surprised to see Michael with tears in his eyes, he's a vampire he shouldn't able to feel sadness.

I yell at him what's he crying for he shouldn't feel sad that he's vampire he shouldn't feel sad. He looks at me and tells "Just because I don't have I heart doesn't mean that I can't feel bad for what happened to you. Not all vampires are bad—" "THAT'S WHAT IT EXACLY MEANS. IT'S YOUR PEOPLE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS. IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T EXIST MY PARENTS WOULD OFSTILL BEEN ALIVE" at this point I was so hysterical that I didn't notice that Michael came up and hugged me. That silenced all my yelling. "It's okay to cry. After all you've been through you deserve to have time to yourself. So go ahead and cry". For some reason I couldn't help but cry in his arms. I cried and cried for a hours but he didn't mind and neither did I. I surprisingly felt a brotherly connection with him although he was a vampire. I guess I can make an exception with him. I cried in his arms until I fell asleep in his arms and they put me in bed in my new room. For the first night after my parent's murder I slept with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

CPOV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Half asleep I look for the clock realizing while looking the sound was coming from my phone on my bed. I take out a change of clothes from my suitcase. Thankfully they weren't wrinkled; I walked out of my room to find the house quiet. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I changed my clothes and head downstairs to eat breakfast and spot Michael at the table reading a newspaper.

I put some toast in the toaster and meanwhile ask Michael "So you wake up early?" "Yea, so I wouldn't be fighting over the shower just like Shane and Eve do" Michael responded. Right on cue we heard yelling upstairs, "What the fuck Eve! I was there first" followed by a "You snooze you lose Collins." Michael and I both roll our eyes at them. I clear my throat and say "Thanks for yesterday, I needed that. I'm also sorry for yelling at you and for calling names for yesterday." "No problem," Michael told me, "Your parents were murdered by vampires, it's only expected that you would take it out on me. I have a question though, how did you know your parents were murdered by vampires if it was in a house fire?" I knew how I know but I couldn't tell him because that'd put him in danger. Michael started staring at me as if trying to find the answer in me. He kept on staring at me until a sleepy Shane walked in.

SPOV:

I walk in to the kitchen to find Claire and Michael having staring match. I clear my throat and ask "Am I interrupting something." Claire turns to me and smiles and shakes her head "No we were just having some small talk". Michael raised an eyebrow which I'm guessing that mean they were talking about something important but I'll just let it go. I ask Claire what classes she's going to take. She replies "Physics, Chemistry, PreCalculus, and U.S History and some other electives I forgot". Michael and I both stare at Claire with wide eyes we're both juniors yet she has classes that we're taking this year. Claire looks at us and goes what and I tell her that the classes that she's taking this year are around the same classes Michael, Eve and I are taking this year. She smiles and tells us "Than if anything you guys should be happy there'll be a chance I'll be in one of your classes".

We all hear a running from the steps and see a Goth girl rushing to the coffee pot and pouring herself some. She lets out a sigh of relief and look at her and she says

"What?" We just shake our head at her and she tells us "I can't function well without coffee. I just makes my morning and shut up Collins, I don't care I you didn't say anything yet I can tell just by looking at you what you're about to say. Lets start heading out or we'll be late".

As we all start heading out the girls stay in the back whispering while Michael and I are in the front. "So what do you think of Claire", asked Michael smirking at me "I heard from Eve that you two were in your own world yesterday." I replied "Instead of worrying about my relationship problems why don't you worry about yours and Eves." Michael started blushing and said there's nothing between the two of them. I snort and say "Yea right, even a blind person can tell that you guys like each other. What are you waiting for? Ask her out already, what's the problem she likes you, you like her stop being a wuss and ask her out already". Michael responded " I don't know man I 'm not ready to ask her out yet. It just does't feel like the right time yet you know what I mean". I just tell him "Whatever man".

EPOV:

Claire and I were trying to see if we can hear the conversation between the boys but, with no luck since they kept their voices low. "So… you and Shane" I tell Claire and she immediately starts blushing. _Aww how cute. _ "There's nothing between the two of us", Claire says but she can tell that I don't believe her due to me smirking at her, "never mind that anyways what about you and Michael?" _Darn I shouldn't have teased the kid._ I tell her just like she's told me that there's nothing between Michael and I but, unfortunately even through my pale complexion Claire could tell I was blushing. She starts laughing at this and that's when the boys turn around to see what's going on and I look down so they wouldn't see the blush on my cheeks. Shane would give me hell for that and I'm not in much of a mood to kick ass in the morning.

CPOV:

It's really cute how both Michael and Eve like each other but, they won't confess their feelings. What Eve said about Shane and I is true I think I am starting to develop feelings for him but I can't go out with. That might put him in danger and I don't want to put him in that position. We finally arrived at the high school and we head into to the office to pick up my schedule and I notice that all my classes are the same as Michael's, Eve's and Shane's and we all start grinning at each other.

CPOV:

We made our way towards our locker and I had no choice but to separate from them promising each other that we'd sit together in class. I made my way towards the sophomore lockers. I found my locker surprisingly easily. While I was at my locker I sensed that I was being stared at. I turn and look around and found a guy my age staring at me. When he noticed me turn towards him he smiles at me and I cant help but smile back. _He's pretty cute._ I finish putting my things in my locker and head over to my first class. As I enter the classroom I spot Shane, Michael and Eve in the back of the classroom and noticed they saved me a seat. I sat down in my seat and we all talk until the teacher came in.

"Hello class, my name is Myrnin. As you all noticed that is my first name and not my last but I prefer you all call me by my first name. As you all know or at least should know this is chemistry. Also as much as you guys want to pick your seats I already have them assigned, it'll be boy\girl.

People in the class got up as their names are called. When everyone was seated Eve and I were grinning at each other. I was sitting next to Shane and Eve and Michael's table were behind us. Myrnin clapped his hands to get our attention "Okay class, I'm assigning you a project to work with person next to you. That person will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

The bell rang and we left to our next class. Shane and I separated from Eve and Michael since I didn't have the next class with them but at least Shane was in my class. As we made our way towards the next class I couldn't help but think,_ do we look like a couple? No what am I thinking he wouldn't like someone like me. Gahh! Stop thinking about him. _We eventually arrived at our class and Shane put his books next to my desk in the back. He excused himself saying he needed to use the bathroom. While I waited for him I started reading the textbook on our desk until I felt the desk next to me shift. I looked up expection to see Shane but end up seeing the guy who was staring at me this morning.

"Hey, my name is Ian. Are you new?" Ian asked. "Yea, my name is Claire Lovejoy. Nice to meet you Ian" I replied.

"Since you're new and all why don't I sit with you so you won't be alone."

"Uh, no thank you. Someone is already sitting there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind moving…" he was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. We turn around and see Shane glaring at Ian.

"I actually do mind" Shane replied. My heart fluttered at those words and the boys were having a stare off until Ian got up and sat in another seat.

SPOV:

I can't believe it! I leave her for a few minutes and come back to see a guy trying to pick her up. I know she's beautiful and all but still. Well at least she didn't ditch me for him but she seemed to know him. I have a feeling he's not going to give up on her. I like Claire a lot and I feel like my feelings will get deeper for her. She probably doesn't feel the same way for me.

Time Skip (Lunch)

CPOV:

Shane and I were on our way to lunch when out of nowhere Shane's hand grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks. He pulls me towards the janitor closet and shuts me in there with him. All I saw was darkness until a light bulb was turned on.

"What's wrong?" I ask him thinking he was upset at something.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you a question" he said looking nervous and anxious.

"Which is?"

"Claire Lovejoy, will you go out with me"?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_"Claire Lovejoy, will you go out with me?"_

CPOV:

My heart was screaming out yes but I knew that I shouldn't, so I tell him what I have to tell him.

"Sorry but I can't" I tell him feeling my heart break in two.

"You can't or you won't" he said still staring at me.

"I can't please Shane believe me. Let's stop talking about this please." He sighed at the pleading look in my eyes and said fine. We walk to lunch in silence and find Eve and Michael waving us over. They frown at the look on our face and once we put our stuff down, we all go to the lunch line with Eve and I walking in the back and Shane and Michael in the front.

"What happened?" Eve asks me. "Nothing" I replied.

"Don't give me the nothing card you guys look someone kicked your pet dog or something."

"Shane asked me out".

" Oh my god really? That's awesome isn't it?"

" I rejected him".

"Why? Don't you like him?

"I do like him. In fact I love him but I can never go out with him.?"

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Eve but I can't tell you?"

"If you don't than I'll go over to Shane and tell him that you're in love with him"

"No! Fine I"ll tell you. If I go out with Shane he'll be in danger. Vampires will be after him. Eve there's something that I've been hiding from you guys that I should tell you. But I have to tell you when no one is in the house because of Michael's vampire hearing."

Sorry I know this was hella short but I gotta do something so ill update whenever I can. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I havent uploaded in a long time guys. Im doing this from my phone at the moment because Im in Puerto rico and its a little hard to upload. I hope you guys enjoy R&R please.

_Chapter 5_

CPOV:

"Are you sure there's no one in the house right now?" I asked Eve.

"Yes for the last time I even checked the secret doorway now tell me already what's this big secret of yours and it better be good cuz if its something like you not being a virgin I'll seriously go running to Shane about how you love him" responded Eve.

"Fine I'll talk. You know how I told you guys about my parents were killed by vampires in a house fire, right?" Eve nods. " Well that's part of the truth first thing first lets start off with me telling you my real name. My name is Claire Danvers not Claire Lovejoy. The reason why I didn't use my real last name was because its a known witch name. Now don't give me that look, there's no reason for you not to believe in witches if you believe in vampires."

" No I believe you it's just I've never heard of a witch".

"Of course you haven't. I'm pretty sure the vampires were just trying to keep it a secret since they hate our kind and yes Eve before you ask I am a witch. My mission was to come here and hunt down the vampire that killed my parents. If vampires were to find out than they'd hunt down Shane and thats why I told I can't go out with him. Yes I love him but I can't put the person I love in danger.

GPOV:

What Claire didn't know was that throught the whole comversation Shane and Michael were listening in on it. They both look at each other and nod and burst through the door surprising both Eve and Claire.

CPOV:

"What the hell!" I exclaim. "You guys scared us and why are you looking at us weirdly?"

"We know everything Claire don't act like we're stupid. We noticed Eve acting weirdly and how she wanted us gone from the house so we suspected something was up and we were right. Don't make decisions for me Claire. Do you really think that I'd care if I was in danger that I wouldn't want to go out with you just cuz it would mean me being in danger. Well your wrong Claire and now that I know that you love me I'm not letting you go.

"...But I care if your in danger and I don't want to see you being in danger".

"Claire about your mission you shouldn't go through with it, its dangerous" Michael told me. " Well I'm going through with it whether you like it or not. And you can't stop me" I told him.

"Claire don't test me I'll lock you im your room if I have to".

"I would like to see you try". As Michael came runing towards me using his vampire speed, I outstreched my hand and made him stop as if he just froze. "Don't you understand that I'm a witch. And your just a recently made vampire while trained under many master witch ever since i can raise my hand. You can always join me or watch me your choice. Same goes for all of you I don't care what you choose as long as your not in my way."

"Fine we agree to help you in any way we can but you must agree to let us in on stuff ok?" Michael told me after I let him talk about it with Shane and Eve. I nod in agreement. I made my way upstairs towards my room passing Shane and he stops me and whispers in my ear " Meet me in the secret room at Midnight". I look at him and nod my head and as I make my way upstairs I can't help but wonder why he wants us to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_:

GPOV:

Claire gets up from bed when she sees her clock change to 12:00 a.m and leaves her room. She heads over to the secret room to meet up with Shane. As she opens the doorway she sees Shane laying down on the couch sleep. Great she thinks, he calls me over to talk and I find him asleep. She shakes her head and walks towards him. She takes a good look at him and giggles at how cute he is while hes asleep. She sits near his face and stares at him lovingly and leans in to kiss him. Right when she gets near his lips Shanes eyes pop open. Claire shrieks and jumps away from Shane while he just smirks at her. "Too bad you didnt realize I was awake the whole time" Shane tells her.

Claire mutters "Shit" and looks over at him and asks "So what did you call me here for?"

Shane than turns serious and says "I want to discuss where our relationship stands. You said that you didnt want to go out with me because you were scared that Id be in danger. But now that I know everything it shouldnt be a problem that we go out. So what do you say ,will you Claire Danvers give me the honor of becoming your boyfriend?"

Claire looks at him and pretends to be thinking of an answer even though she already knows her answer. She just enjoyed the anxious look on Shanes face and finally answers him with a yes.

His face lit up like a little boy who got the toy he wanted for christmas. He punched a fist in the air and yelled yes over and over again.

The rest of the nigt they stayed there talking to each other about there likes and dislikes untill they fell asleep there together. The next morning as they were all getting ready for school Shane and Claire kept glancing at each other with goofy smiles. This kept on going even at the breakfast table and Michael and Eve gave each other a knowing grin.

Eve starts off the conversation with " So are you guys dating?" she asks smugly. Claire and Shane glance at each other and smile and Shane grabs her hand and replies "Yes we are."

"I knew it! I knew that since the day you guys first met that you'd be going out with each other. Be careful Claire that his stupidity doesnt rub off on you." said Eve.

"Shut up Gothic Princess like your any smarter" Shane retorted and they got into a petty argument. Michael and Claire rolled their eyes at the two.

They all head off to school and as Claire gets to her locker Ian comes out of nowhere.

"Hey claire" said Ian.

"Hey Ian whats up?" replies Claire.

"Nothing much just wanted to see if you'd be up for dinner some time."

"Sorry Ian but I cant, thanks for the offer but I cant cuz I'm currently going out wit someone."

"That someone is Shane isnt it?"

"Yes Ian its Shane".

"You cant go out with him".

"Sorry Ian but I dont recall me giving you permission to tell me what I can or cannot do."

"Well witches shouldn't be going out with humans. Witches stick to witches."

Claire glances around and looks at Ian and asks "How do you know Im a witch?"

"Maybe cuz Im a witch as well so I can sense your one the only reason you couldnt sense it was cuz i put a spell that could hide the fact that Im a witch."

Claire couldnt hide the shock on her face and said "If youre a witch than what are you doing here instead of being in New Salem?"

" I thought Id check this place out for a while". The bell rang signaling them that its time to head over to class.

"This isnt over" Claire glared at Ian.

"Oh my dear Claire, its far from over".


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys i know you were expecting this to be a new chapter I myself hate when I expect a chapter and all i get is a Authors but Im momentarily having writers block so I thought maybe you guys can give me some ideas on what you want and ill put it in the story.


End file.
